First Crush Café
by chibi-excel
Summary: Emil works at a café, where a strange new customer catches his eye. Oneshot, HongIce


**First Crush Café**

* * *

Emil Steilsson has been working at a café for a few months now. He's seen all types of people; the hipsters, the tired college students who need coffee to function, the older people who come for a quiet place, the list goes on.

"Good morning." A voice calls and Emil looks up to see a brunette man standing in front of him.

"Oh, good morning, welcome to Nordic café. What can I get for you?" Emil asks as the teen leers at his name tag for a minute before smiling at him in a relatively suspicious manner.

"Well, Emil, I would like a large strawberry smoothie." The teen says, leaning over the counter and pointing to the rack of donuts, "And four of those." He adds.

"Yes, of course, excellent choice." Emil answers, gathering his items and making his smoothie.

"Hmm…so Emil, could you do me a favor?"

"What can I help you with?"

"I'm trying to escape some people, where is the best place to hide out in here?" He asks and Emil hands him his food.

"There's a little booth in the left corner that is nowhere near windows and anyone who comes in can't see it because of the tables in front of it filled with people." Emil explains, "Go sit there and you will be fine."

The brunette flashes him a smile, "Thank you, Emil."

Emil blushes a little, "H-have a nice day."

"You too." The boy says, winking at him before leaving.

Emil glances at the teen a few more times, wondering what a young teen that's not a hipster is doing at their café without a parent. Who could he be hiding from?

"Emil," His brother Lukas calls from beside him at the counter. "You have been staring at that kid for an uncomfortable amount of time. Stop before he leaves and never comes back."

"I doubt he'll leave…I'm just curious as to why he's here." Emil says an Lukas shrugs.

"Smoothies and donuts, it seems."

"But he…" Before Emil can finish his sentence a man with long brown hair comes running in, rambling in a language he doesn't recognize. "Can…I...help you sir?" He asks and the man looks at him annoyed.

"A boy, a little taller than me, choppy brown hair…um…um…" The man falters, looking around as Emil notices a sudden lack of the mysterious boy that came in.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I have seen anyone like that. If I do I will tell him you were looking for him." Emil promises and the man sighs.

"Aiyaahhh, I suppose I have no choice. Stubborn Li, running off all the time…" The man grumbles, heading out.

As soon as he's out of sight the boy, Li, pops up at the counter with an amused smile. "Hello there Emil."

"Running from home?" Emil asks dully and Li shrugs.

"Are you going to, like, turn me in?"

"It's not my business."

Li nods, "That's very true. However, to ease your mind I'll tell you I'm not running away. When you live with four other people some time alone is always appreciated." He explains, smiling at him. "This place is a pretty nice escape; count me in for a return."

"How wonderful, we look forward to your future patronage." Emil says dully before turning away and going towards the back room.

"I look forward to your future service as well, Emil!" Li calls teasingly and heads out.

"Making friends, Emil?" A grinning man asks as he prepares donuts in the back. "I've never heard your name used so much by one person."

"No, he's looking for a place to hide." Emil explains, "Mind your own business Mathias." He huffs as he removes his apron. "My shift is over, I'll see you and Lukas at home."

"See you later, kiddo!"

The next day it happens again. It's a school day, so it's not until around 4, but just as the day before Li comes in. Emil is not in the front at the moment though, since his co-worker Tino had asked for his help with the donuts while Mathias was in the front and their other two men were cleaning. In fact, his only hint of Li actually being there is the sound of that now familiar voice calling from the other side of the wall.

"Is Emil working?" Li asks Mathias and Emil perks up, peaking through the small opening curiously. "Ah there he is." The Asian says, waving to him. "So are you going to just gawk at me from the back or are you going to take my order?" He asks, completely ignoring Mathias standing right in front of him.

"Well, I suppose we should switch." Mathias says, grinning at Emil as he slides into the back room. "Have fun, kiddo."

Emil simply rolls his eyes and fights down the heat rising to his cheeks from embarrassment. He's never had a customer request him specifically; it's just a café after all, not many people care about who is serving them so long as they are served. "Hello Li. What can I get for you today?" He asks quietly, not looking the teen in the eyes.

"Hmmm…today I would like…a mango smoothie, and four donuts." Li says, leaning forward and making Emil look him in the eyes. "The ones from the top shelf."

Emil looks at him confused, "What's so great about the top shelf?" He asks before looking forward and realizing that he actually cannot reach the top shelf. "Oh, that is just mean." He whispers under his breath before going and grabbing a stool. Li waits patiently as Emil gathers the food and makes his smoothie, his golden eyes following the man's every move and making him extremely self-conscious.

"Emil you are impressive." Li says, making Emil tense up. "Almost ready?"

"I'm trying." Emil mumbles, placing the items on the counter. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Li smiles, winking at him before leaving.

"Ugh…weird guy." Emil groans.

"He seems kind of cute." Mathias says, coming up behind Emil. "Kind of really cute, you should get his number."

"No way, go away Mathias." Emil mumbles and leaves the room.

Days soon turn into weeks which turn into months and every day, without fail, Li comes to the café. Emil doesn't know his full name, doesn't know the name of the man who came looking for him, his age, grade, anything really. All he knows is that Li loves smoothies and never drinks the same one twice in a week, donuts and croissants are his favorite sweets but he still enjoys a slice of cake sometimes. He also knows Li enjoys teasing him, but doesn't waste any time on the other workers or any other people in the café, he uses his laptop now when he comes and tends to stay on tumblr. His smile is cute, too. So is the way he watches Emil while he works. And, of course, he's well aware of the fact he somehow has completely fallen for the stranger.

He's decided to tell Li his feelings today because, realistically, what's the worst that could happen? They only see each other at the café, while he's working, so any turndown will be fine.

"Good morning, Emil." Li calls, leaning on the counter and looking to the boy with a smirk.

"Yes, yes, four donuts and today I am assuming…the triple berry smoothie?" Emil asks and Li looks at him surprised.

"Wow, I'm flattered you know me so well." Li smiles at him, "You must pay a lot of attention."

"You come in everyday, it's hard to ignore you and your patterns." Emil mumbles, blushing a little as he gets the stuff ready.

"Well, I'm going to choose to believe you stalk me." Li says, smirking, "Mainly because you do." He adds, watching Emil tense up, "Yep, I've noticed you staring at me every day."

Emil looks at him embarrassed, placing his orders on the counter, "Yeah…well…I..." He swallows hard and stares at Li, standing there in a red hoodie with a curious look on his face. His way too attractive face. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen, why do you-?" Li's words get cut off by Emil grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him into a kiss. It's small and quick, Emil backing away from Li quickly in horror.

"Ah…um…sorry…you…y-you…are legal so I just…kind of slipped…" Emil mumbles, looking down.

"Oh yes, that makes sense." Li says, licking his lips, "I too tend to kiss people when I find out they are legal as well."

"Yeah…well…" Emil shrinks away from the counter.

"Oh no you don't." Li reaches over the counter and grabs the back of Emil's head, pulling him closer to kiss him on the forehead.

"I like you." Emil blurts out, making Li laugh a little.

"I like you too, Emil." Li says, smiling at him. "So my name is Li Xiao Chun, you?"

"Emil Steilsson." Emil looks at him confused. "…Why?"

"Well, I figured you should know the full name of your boyfriend." Li jots down his number on a piece of paper before holding the pen out to Emil. "Write yours on the donut box."

"Um…okay." Emil mumbles, writing it down, "So…I have tomorrow off…if you're free."

"I'm definitely free." Li says, kissing him again before grabbing his stuff. "So when do you get off today?"

"In about six-" Emil gets cut off by a hand covering his mouth from behind.

"Now. He's done today now. Go on boys!" Mathias coos, pushing Emil into the counter.

"Ow! Mathias I can't go through the counter, idiot." Emil groans and Li laughs a little.

"I'll meet you at my booth then." Li says and Emil nods.

"Yes, I'll be there soon."

* * *

A/N: I was torn between a one-shot and a multi-chaptered thing but I decided I have a lot of shit to do so a one-shot will do. For now.


End file.
